Who Needs the World?
by VeroGeller
Summary: Ross and Rachel stand alone songfic. Their thoughts during their second night back together. Please read and review ;)


Hey waves... this is just something I wrote a while ago that I just finnished... I know I should be working on my other fic, and I'm really thankful you've had such a huge patience with me... but I'm half way done with that chapter and I promise you I'll have it as soon as I can...

For now just enjoy this very fluff songfic I wrote... just Ross and Rachel's thoughts while they laid together in bed after getting back together for good...

Remember to leave me a review, even if it is to say this was boring... lol... I reckon this is not my best work, but I was in a very RnR romantic mood when I wrote it...

Also.. they don't belong to me, although I wouldn't mind having a Ross for myself... and I don't own the song... that's "Who needs the world?" by Nick Carter... yes, the same Nick Carter from the Backstreet boys... now don't look at me weirdly, I just like the song, not the guy... lol

----------------------------------------------------

WHO NEEDS THE WORLD?

Ross woke up just to find her lying next to him. It was the second night in a row and he had already got used to feel her by his side. So many things had happened in the last two days he still was a bit ditzy. Did he regret it? No. Not a single minute, not a single second, especially when she looked at her angelically sleeping, hearing her breathing in and out. This was just the way it had to be, all along. No breaks, no jealousy, no Paris, just the two of them together. Lying there, on a rainy night, with their daughter sleeping in the next room, like the family he always wanted.

It had taken them 7 years to be there, so many heartaches, so many regrets, so many opportunities wasted out of stubbornness and fear. So many kisses not given, so much love not made, so many 'I love you's' not spoken. It had all lead them to this point, to this night, to this feeling. A week ago he never thought he would ever see her sleeping in his bed again, a week ago he thought he had lost her forever. A week ago he was so alone. A week ago nothing made sense

I stare at your face Into your eyes Outside there's so much passing us by All of the sounds All of the sights Over the earth and under the sky Too much cold and too much rain Too much heartache to explain

Life was so much easier when she was with him, that year they spent together had been the most wonderful of his life, but deep down he knew there ware much things they needed to live before being together for good. He also knew they were going to end up together; there was just no other way. He didn't see his life without her by his side, without her kisses in the morning and her hugs during the day, without her lips late at night and her love deep in his heart.

He always knew life without Rachel wasn't life, and he had prepared himself for not living at all. Luckily she was there with him, her head on top of his chest, her arm around his neck and her legs crossed with his. This was life. And it was all that matters

Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you

That year so many thing had changed, Phoebe had gotten married, Chandler and Monica had adopted two wonderful kids and had moved outside the city, and Joey… well, he was still Joey, everybody knew he wasn't much of a changer, but Ross knew there was something different in him. Nothing was the same and that scared him a little. Had he changed too? Was he also a different person? Had she changed?

Did it really matter? What if she had? Would that change who she is and what he loved about her? Not really, the only thing that hadn't changed in the last 20 years was his love for her. When he looked at her he still felt that same kid who dream about ever talking to Rachel Green, that kid who would have given everything he had just for one date, just for one dance, just for one look. In his heart it had always been her, it had always been them, it had always been this.

I walk on the street Talk in the dark I see peoples dreams just falling apart I open my arms Tried to be true Seems like my only truth is you Am I wrong Or am I right All I want is you tonight

He was looking at her. She knew it. She felt that warm fuzziness in the stomach she got every time he was staring at her lovingly.

For the last two days she had been wondering if she had taken the right decision, leaving probably the greatest opportunity she'd ever get just to go back to a relationship she had tried before. There were so many reasons why she should have gone to Paris; there were so many reasons why she shouldn't be there. But there was one reason, powerful enough not to hear those little voices in her head. She loved him, and even though he was the only one who could hurt her and tear her apart, he was also the only one who could make her happy, the only one who could make her feel loved. And only God knew how many times she had looked for that feeling in other guys. She only knew how many times she had found it. None. Going to Paris wouldn't have made her stop loving Ross, going to Paris wouldn't have made her forget about their history. Going to Paris wouldn't have made her happy.

She knew there could be other Paris and Louis Vuitton in her life, but only one Ross. And that was why she stayed. And that was the only thing that mattered.

Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you

She wondered if he was thinking about her, feeling like a teenager in love once again, that's how he always made her feel, and what she had missed so much.

She felt his hands caressing her back, and she smiled, without opening her eyes, as she started stroking his hair. Would she ever need any more than this? She was sure she wouldn't. Nothing in the world would ever top the feeling of his skin under hers. The shivers his single touch gave her. Even that heavenly blessed sensation she felt whenever he made love to her was just one of a kind. The way he said her name, or how he declared his love for her. Were inexplicably magic, powerful, glorious, even orgasmic she thought.

Who needs the stars so bright and the grass so green and the morning light Who needs the wind to blow and the tide to rise Who needs it...I don't know I don't know

Maybe it was the bliss of the second night together, or the fact that a week ago they were solitaries souls wondering around the world, not able to see what they were looking for. But that night it was just about them, about regaining what they had lost, about making the other feel they were there and neither was going anywhere anymore. Having each other, holding tight, sharing they regrets and sorrows quietly. Asking for unspoken forgiveness and everlasting understanding.

They were making a commitment that would last for the rest of their lifes, eternal, immortal and as immense as the universe itself, just like their love for each other. Because those 7 years apart were the last prove they needed to know this was real, this was it, and this was them. If 7 years apart hadn't extinguished the flames in their hearts, nothing would ever do it. And that gave them safty and the security they needed to know this time it was for good, overcoming their fears and ghosts from the past, their insecurities and uncertanties.

Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you

"Are you sleeping?" she asked in a whisper, knowing he was awake, but wanting to hear his voice.

"Yeah" she answered softly, while kissing the top of her head.

"What were you doing?"

"Looking at you… thinking…"

"'Bout what?" she asked again, closing her eyes, but trying to stay awake to enjoy the way his words washed over him.

"Just how much I love you" he answered, while stroking her arms, drunken by her smell. "How perfect you are and how lucky I am for this second chance."

There was a small silence, while both of them enjoyed the other presence in the same room once again.

Rachel was drifting into a peacefull sleep once again when she heard him saying:

"I'm not letting you go again, you're everything I need"

Who needs the world when I've got you Switch off the sun the stars and the moon I've all I need inside of this room Who needs the world when I've got you Who needs the world when I've got you

She knew it was true and she wasn't going to let him go either. Not again. Not ever.

This was IT.

THE END.

-------------------------------------------------

Ok, that was it... maybe a bit too fluff, but some RnR loving is always good... at least it is for me.

Please remember to leave me a review, even if it is a short one ;)...

Take care.

-Vero- 


End file.
